horrormovieswebsitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeepers creepers
On their way back home during the spring break, Darry and Patricia Jenner witness a mysterious person dumping something down a tunnel. Deciding to discover what was dumped down there, Darry discovers a huge disturbing hideout full of modified bodies. Darry and Patricia set off to get help, unaware that the individual is now aware of who has been down the tunnel. Darry and Patricia soon realizes that their pursuer is not just a mysterious person, but something even more horrifying, who has more in store than they could possibly imagine. ''Written by FilmFanUK '' Bickering siblings Darry and Trish are driving home for college break when they make a horrific and bizarre discovery in an old church basement. Break may have to wait as Darry and Trish are relentlessly pursued by The Creeper, a creature who who is hell-bent on eating them. Gore, tragedy, and an unexpected ending ensue. ''Written by strangerzero '' Siblings Darry and Trish are on their way home from their freshman year at college. But the trip starts turning dangerous as they see a man in a trench coat and a hat that covers his face dumping something down a pipe. They recognize him as the man who tried to run them off the road earlier and go see what he dumped after he leaves, but what they discover is too terrifying for them. They get help from a crazy woman who has too many cats and a psychic before they realize what's been chasing them is an ancient demon known as the Creeper who eats people to regenerate his parts and he sees something in one of them that he wants for his snack. ''Written by Will '' Siblings Darius - aka- Darry and Patricia - aka - Trish are on their way home from their freshman year at college, When suddenly their trip starts to turn dangerous when they are nearly run off the road but a crazy driver. When they get going again they see a man in a trench coat and a hat that covers his face dumping something down a drain pipe. They then recognize him as the man who tried to run them off the road earlier and go see what he dumped after he leaves, but what they discover is too terrifying for them. They get help from a crazy woman who has too many cats and a psychic before they realize what's been chasing them is an ancient demon known as the Creeper who eats people to regenerate his parts and he sees something in one of them that he wants for his snack. ''Written by Karen '' Brother and sister, Trish and Darry are taking the long country road home on a break from college when along the way, they encounter a reckless driver trying to ram them off the road - the driver being a strange looking man donning shabby clothing, who seems to have sinister intentions. The siblings soon find themselves investigating the basement of an old decrepit chapel in the middle of nowhere, where there lies horrors that they least expect. Category:Movies